


Alive

by knives_sorrow



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, but i had to tag it there cause I'm ocd, pennywise/amy is NOT romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives_sorrow/pseuds/knives_sorrow
Summary: Amy Denbrough has never given up on the search for her youngest brother Georgie. But suddenly she's involved herself in a wild chase between a murderous demon clown and her brother's group of friends. And she won't lose Bill, too. They're not going down without a fight.





	1. Chapter 1

January 1989

 

"I'm very sorry, ma'am. It seems he's just... gone." The police officer looked genuinely sorry as he spoke down to my parents, who were sitting on the couch.  
Mom sobbed into her hands and Dad hugged her tightly. Tears silently dripped down his cheeks, something that I've seen happen very rarely. The officer removed his hat in pity.   
"Ma'am, at this point... it's been long enough that-"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence," I said fiercely. Tears rolled down my face and my fists clenched in anger. "My little brother is not fucking dead.”

"Amy," Dad said desperately. "Go up to your room."  
"No! I-"  
"Now!" he screamed with such ferocity that I actually jumped. I glared and let out a sob.   
"Fuck you all for giving up on him."   
I turned and stomped up the stairs, passing a confused Bill without a glance and locking myself in my bedroom. 

My little brother Georgie had been missing for three months now, and it seemed the entire town had given up looking for him. My other little brother, Bill, seemed to grow more depressed by the day. 

Georgie had left a hole in our lives that couldn't be filled. Nothing could ever heal the loss of someone I loved more than myself.

I lay on my bed that night with Metallica playing from the record machine, staring up at the ceiling and trying to distract myself from the looming hopelessness. No matter what, I would not give up on Georgie. Not my baby brother. 

Tears began to leak down my face again and soon I was sobbing into my pillow brokenly. 

I cried myself into a light sleep that seemed to last for less than a minute, and as soon as my eyes opened I shot up off the bed. Sleeping wasn't doing Georgie any good, was it? I had to make myself useful.  
I picked up the Bible that lay on my nightstand, hoping that maybe it would provide some amount of comfort, although it hadn't for the past three months. The despair flooded my chest and throat almost instantaneously after reading the first paragraph. 

“Damn it!" I cursed loudly, throwing the book clear across the room. It slammed against the wall and then fell to the ground, open and face down. I sank to my knees, putting my head in my hands and pulling my hair. 

"Fuck," I croaked through my tears, softer and quieter. Why couldn’t it have been me? My baby brother is somewhere right now, lost, cold, hungry… or maybe…

No. 

He’s alive.

I sat there in silence for a few moments and tried to even out my breathing. If I continued on like this my thoughts would only get darker and I’d cause myself and my family even more despair.

In and out. In and out. In, out. In—

Three soft knocks landed on my bedroom door. 

Shit, I thought, I probably woke mom up again. 

I quickly stood up, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. 

“Come in,” I muttered. The door slowly creaked open and Bill slid inside, softly closing the door behind him. His eyes were red and puffy. He'd been crying too. And my damn self-pity and destructive coping mechanisms weren’t helping him feel better in any sense. I was so goddamn selfish; I was hurting my brother more by acting like this.

"I'm sorry if you heard me, sweetheart," I sighed, opening my arms. A fresh pair of tears fell from his eyes onto his cheeks and his face scrunched up as he began to sob. Bill leaned his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist, sobbing into my shirt and clinging onto me for dear life. 

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and hugged him back. I wished for nothing more than to make him feel better. It broke my heart to see the one last light in my life so upset. I had to help him. He needed me to be strong.

"It's okay, Billy. Don't cry, baby. I love you. I love you," I whispered. I stroked his hair and did my best to control my own emotions. 

The last thing my little brother needed right now was for me to completely lose it in front of him again. 

"I m-m-miss h-him," he sobbed. 

"I miss him too." I bit my tongue harshly to keep the tears at bay. “But he’ll be okay. He’ll come home. I’ll find him.” I kissed Bill softly on the top of the head and hugged him tighter. 

Bill pulled away softly and I sat down on my bed and moved over, letting him slide into the bed next to me.   
I held him tight and whispered reassurances as he cried desperately for an hour, and finally, he exhausted himself into a much-needed sleep. I flicked off the lamp on my nightstand, bathing the room in inky darkness. Moonlight softly filtered through the window.

My room was calm and silent, so drastically different from the franticness of the daytime, and soon my mind began to adopt the serene stillness of the night.

I eventually fell into a light sleep, ready to wake up at a moment's notice if Bill had any more nightmares. 


	2. Chapter 2

June 1989

 

"Are you guys sure you don't want me to pick you up from school? It's on my way home," I said to Bill and his group of friends. 

"Ew, no. You'll look like a cougar," Eddie replied. 

"Hey! At least she doesn't look like a fucking ferret," Richie joked. 

"Oh, shit! He got you there!" Stan laughed. The boys all laughed at each other's jokes and continued talking. 

It was the weekend before the last week of school for the boys, and they were all hanging out at my house with Bill. They were all gathered around the table in the garage, joking around while I worked underneath the hood on my car, a black Chevy Impala that was a little beaten up but ran perfectly. 

"Hey Amy, do you need any help?" Richie asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. I sighed and stood up, putting my hands on my hips. 

"Not unless you happen to have a new fan belt."

"A-- what?"

I snorted. 

"Thought so. But thanks, kid." I ruffled his hair and he made a face at me, then shrugged and went back into the garage. 

God, the kid was obnoxious. Of all the awkward thirteen-year-olds to have a cliche crush on their best friend's sister, it had to be him. 

I walked back into the house, wiping my dirty hands on a nearly threadbare wash rag. 

"Mom, I'm gonna walk to the store. I need a new fan belt for the car," I called. 

"Okay, sweetie. Don't forget your pepper spray! Or bring your brother's friends with you. Do you--"

"Thanks mom," I called back quickly, slamming the door shut. 

The poor woman was so paranoid to let me or Bill go anywhere alone. After Georgie, she's been extremely careful about watching us. 

"I'll be back in an hour, Billy. Love you," I called as I walked past the group of boys. 

"Hahaha!!! She called you Billy!" Eddie exclaimed. 

"S-shut up!" Bill said back to him, and if I was looking at them I'm sure Bill's face would have been bright red. Richie started to make kissing noises at him and I snorted, the sounds of their bickering growing farther in the distance as I walked away from the house. 

"Wait! Amy!" Richie yelled in the distance, and I heard his bike coming towards me. I turned around. 

"What's up, Richie?"

"Do you want to use my bike? You know, to ride to the store and everything. Or you can ride on the back-"

"That's okay, I got it. Thank you though." I smiled at him and patted his head, then walked away. 

The other boys howled with laughter. 

 

When I finally started the walk home, it was nighttime and the roads were empty. I had an uneasy feeling. As if I was being watched. 

Uncomfortably, I looked around at my surroundings. Nothing but trees blowing in the wind and houses with dark windows. 

Almost home, just two more blocks. I'll be fine. 

I took a deep breath and quickened my pace a bit, eager to get home and hopefully fix my damn car. 

Crickets chirped and a light breeze flowed through the nighttime summer air. 

"Amy," a voice whispered. I whipped around, expecting to see someone from school or work--

Nothing. 

Weird. 

I shook my head and kept walking. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. I was probably hallucinating things. Auditory hallucinations, yep. My psych professor had spent an entire lecture on it.

"Amy," I heard again, and I jumped. I turned again, seeing nothing. I quickened my pace as I walked on. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure. It was only a split second-- but it jumped behind a tree. It looked almost like a clown. But that can't be. I must be exhausted. 

My house appeared in the distance and I speed walked up the street-- until I saw a balloon float up from the neighbor's chimney. It was large and red and creepy-- especially because  there was no way that was possible. 

"What the fuck," I whispered. There was no goddamn way I was imagining this. 

I finally made it to my house and entered the garage, closing and locking the door. 

I just needed to replace this damn fan belt and then go to bed. 

 

 

"So how are classes going, Amy?" Mom asked over dinner the next night. She had made spaghetti and meatballs. Georgie's favorite. 

"They're good. My final exams are next week," I replied and then took a bite of my dinner. 

Bill looked down at his food, dragging his fork around the mess of noodles and sauce. He hadn't taken a single bite. 

"Eat, Bill. Please," I said quietly. Mom was reading a magazine and Dad was wrapped up in a newspaper, so if they noticed, they didn't react. 

Bill nodded slightly and twisted a bit of noodles around his fork, bringing it to his mouth and chewing. 

He looked miserable, and I wanted nothing more than to ease his pain. I didn't want to see my little brother suffer like this. 

 

It took me nearly an hour to get Bill to force down a plate of spaghetti, and another hour alone in the kitchen to get myself to stomach it. 


End file.
